1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for communication in a wireless personal area network (WPAN) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) refers to a network in which wireless communication devices present in a short distance from one another communicate with one another with low power. Recently, technology has been developed to transmit, at a high speed, massive data in a 60 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band using a radio wave having a short wavelength and a high straightness in the WPAN. Thus, a physical layer (PHY) mode of various methods, for example, single carrier (SC), orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), and on-off keying (OOK), may be used in the WPAN.